TRoT official lawbook/guide backup
Edition 1.0 Implemented: 11/11/13 Amended: N/A Written by: LOЯĐЛЁVŠ (talk) 20:55, October 1, 2013 (UTC), with forum assistance from UnitingMatrix95. Note: This is a very in depth guide, and law book for the Republic of Terra. 100% of this was written by TRoT personnel, with the exception of any future amendments. In the event that an amendment is made after the official publication of this document, the link in the group description will be replaced with a new link, leading to an updated version of this document. It is not expected that a basic member of TRoT, or an ally reads all of this. But it certainly wouldn't hurt to skim through. We have marked important laws, things to note, and subsections with (Important), and (Policy). It is in every users intrest to read these subsections. Section 1: Basic Rules Subsection A: Team Killing (Policy) : Team killing is strictly prohibited during any TRoT operations, allied operations, and on any TRoT or allied property. If a member of TRoT, or an ally murders a fellow teammate, or kills a fellow teammate intentionally, this member is to be arrested immediately. If no units in the server are able to carry out an arrest. Then the unit that is team killing is to be put on KOS status or (Kill on sight), meaning that they are to be shot when seen. If a team member is being disruptive, abusive, disrespectful, immature, irritating, or is firing shots to damage, but not kill other team members or allies. Then they should be reported to a GM agent, or a military police officer. See section 5, subsection E for more information on GM and MP. The offender can also be kicked by an admin if there is one in the server, DO NOT BAN OR JAIL THE OFFENDER OR IT WILL BE CONSIDERED AA. Subsection B: Spawn Killing (Policy) : Spawn killing is also strictly prohibited during any raids, or defending operations. Spawn killing is very low and disrespectful, and makes things unfair for our opponents. If you are caught spawn killing, you can be arrested, suspended, or kicked. We will not tolerate this; it isn’t who we are in TRoT, or how we do things. We kill our opponents fair and square, and that is the bottom line. Also, some facilities will have lines or borders in which defenders and raiders cannot cross, passing these points without permission from a superior is also a violation of our rules and will be responded to accordingly. Subsection C: Respect (Policy) : Respect is something that we here in terra value at a high point. During anything that has to do with TRoT, you are to show respect to your fellow members, and even opponents. For those of you who don’t know what respect is, here is the definition: “A feeling of deep admiration for someone or something elicited by their abilities, qualities, or achievements”. We aren’t asking you to marry everyone you come into contact with, but try to be as respectful as possible. It will make you a better person, and you will likely get the same respect that you give. Treat people the way you would like to be treated. Subsection D: Uniforms (Policy) : Whenever you or a comrade are patrolling, raiding, defending, or even visiting a TRoT facility. You are to be in your designated TRoT uniform. If you are in an allied clan and TRoT, and are defending or raiding as a member in an allied clan, you are still required to wear TRoT uniform. You are going to have to decide wither to be in TRoT, or the allied clan. We will not have a bunch of personnel who are torn between being active in TRoT, and another allied clan. Violating this rule can, and should result in arrest via MP officer, or GM agent. Subsection E: Grammar (Policy) : Good grammar is a very important skill to possess in any group. It makes you look more intelligent and valuable to your superior officers. Common grammar errors to look out for can include but are not limited to: Misuse of commas (The dog walked down to the tree and stopped,then looked up. (Should be: The dog walked down to the tree and stopped, then looked up.)), Forgetting periods (The dog walked down to the tree, then stopped (Should be: The dog walked down to the tree and stopped, then looked up.)), Capitalizing first letters in a sentence (the dog walked down to the tree and stopped, then looked up. (Should be: The Dog walked down to the tree and stopped, then looked up)), Forgetting to do spelling/typo corrections (If you chat something wrong such as raed (Should be read, so type the correction with two * (: Read**)). Subsection F: Maturity (Policy) : Members of TRoT are expected to act mature and intelligent when doing anything with TRoT. We expect to see no goofing off, unless off duty or at an event that is being held for your enjoyment. If you do not act mature, you could possibly be arrested by MP. You will likely have a harder time receiving promotions, and your comrades will respect you less. Section 2: Promotions Subsection A: How to receive promotions : There are many ways to get promotions. You can attend trainings, events, and meetings. You can patrol and defend our facilities from raiders. Or, you can just act intelligent and get noticed. In general, the best way to get promoted in any group is to be active, honest, and above all else, try your best at everything you can. That is all we ask of you. If all of us give everything our all, we will accomplish great things. When you get promoted, you have proven that you are worthy of being the rank you are promoted to, bear this in mind. Subsection B: Attending trainings (Policy) : When attending training sessions, TRoT personnel must act patient, and respective toward their commanding officers or trainers. Do anything, and everything that you are told to do. Pay close attention to what the trainer is saying. Do not leave during the middle of a training, practice before trainings, and if and when you do poorly at something, don’t give up and keep trying. Nobody will ever get better at anything if they quit. Subsection C: Patrolling (Policy) : When patrolling a TRoT facility, or an allied facility. You are expected to speak only when spoken to, pay attention to all that is going on around you to avoid danger, and to pick a rout or spot to patrol in, or guard, and stay there. Patrolling does not mean wandering around an outpost aimlessly, it means (In our opinions at least) to guard in an orderly fashion. Having organized patrols in our facilities will make us more intimidating, and effective when guarding our outposts. You can also be promoted for patrolling. Subsection D: Raids (Policy) : To start, only Specters are officially allowed to participate in raids. For more info on the Specters, see Section 5, Subsection C. However, due to the reinforcement policy, standard infantry and marines can be called in to assist the specters position during a raid. The only way that you will be notified that the Specters need help on a raid, is through group shout or via in game admin shout. A good thing to have is the ROBLOX Group Shout Notifer for Google Chrome, because it shows you right when a group shout is posted. Section 3: Chain of Command Subsection A: Subdivisions : Within every division, there will be a command group, and then the subdivisions of that division. So for example, in the navy, there would be the command group, containing the head of the navy and his co-commanders, and then you would have the fleets and battle groups as subdivisions. Each fleet, would have its own commander, and second in command, as well as its own officers. Now, the internal chain of command for a division is somewhat complex. For example, an officer in Fleet A (Example fleet, not a real one), would not be able to command an officer in Fleet B. However, the second in command of the navy division could command both officers. Subsection B: CO's and XO's : To start, CO stands for Commanding Officer, and XO means Executive Officer. The role of the CO is quite obvious, and the XO is the 2nd in command of the CO. Each subdivision should have a CO, and XO to run the subdivision and keep things running. CO’s and XO’s have the ability to remove personnel from subdivisions, as well as promote/demote personnel in subdivisions. CO’s are elected in, or appointed by the head of the division. XO’s are handpicked by the CO, to help run the subdivision. Subsection C: Cross-Division Command (Policy) : Cross divisional command is broken up into two segments: Command, and non command. We will try to do our best to explain Non command (Low ranks/Subdivisions) and cross divisional command: : At the top of the chain, we have the subdivison that is known as Overwatch. Overwatch has power over all divisions because it's role is to moderate and enforce the rules. Below Overwatch, we have our forces in the Navy, Special Forces, and Marines. All three of these are equal in power, and do not have direct authority to command eachother. At the very bottom, we have our cadets. Cadets have no power over anyone. Even diplomats from AAR can command these units. Commanders (High ranks/officers) and cross divisional command: : At the top of the chain, we have the department of Group Moderation (GM), and Terran Command (TCOM). Both have the ability to command anyone below them, but when it comes into the matter of GM controlling TCOM, or TCOM controlling GM, the situation can get very complicated. We will make a section just for that bit. After GM and TCOM, we have Engineering Command (ECOM) and Marine Command (MARCOM). These two do NOT have the ability to command eachother, they are eaquals. Underneath ECOM and MARCOM, we have Naval Command (NAVCOM) and Special Forces Command (SFCOM). NAVCOM can be commanded by both ECOM and MARCOM, however SFCOM can only be commanded by MARCOM. This is because, MARCOM and SFCOM generally work together. Underneath SFCOM and NAVCOM, we have our Cadet Program (CP). While CP is very important, a CP instructor has little to no power over a full time HR. Off on the side, we have Allied Affairs and Relations (AAR). AAR, has no power over anyone else (Except cadets in the CP program). They are advisors and diplomats. Even though they have no power, they should be treated and respected as HR's. Group Moderation VS Terran Command in cross divisional command: : TO BE ANNOUNCED, PS: SSJ4Russian is the leader of the L33t Coast Guard. : Section 4: Divisions Subsection A: Navy : The navy represents the entirety of TRoT’s air, and space forces. The navy’s forces are usually found in space, but can sometimes be seen within a planet’s atmosphere assisting the marines, or ground forces. While the marines are sometimes in possession of their own air transports, the navy usually covers anything that can fly. On a larger scale, TRoT’s navy is in possession of multiple fleets, which carry its forces to victory, or to failure amongst the war torn stars. Subsection B: NAVCOM NAVCOM, or Naval Command, represents the administrative structure of the navy. NAVCOM consists of the officers, and high ranking officials that deal with strategy, training, discipline, and so on within the navy. Most NAVCOM officials do not possess the ability to command other divisions. Subsection C: Marines : The marines unlike the navy, does not represent the entirety of TRoT’s land forces. However, they do represent the majority of TRoT’s military forces. Hundreds of dedicated personnel, all fighting for the same goal: Unity, freedom, and peace. These men and women have undergone basic, but extensive training to reach the status of a marine. They are the most basic force in TRoT, but in large numbers, can make a massive difference on the battlefield. Subsection D: MARCOM : MARCOM, or Marine Command, represents the administrative structure of the marine core. MARCOM consists of the officers, and high ranking officials that deal with strategy, training, discipline, and so on within the marine core. Most MARCOM officials possess the ability to command other land based divisions, depending on the situation. Subsection E: Special Forces Special Forces, represent the elite, specialized subdivisions of TRoT, these divisions are exclusive, elite, and fall under the category of the most respected, and skilled personnel in TRoT. These units are led by SFCOM, but often can be commanded by MARCOM officers as well, depending on the situation. Subsection F: SFCOM : SFCOM, or Special Forces Command, represents the administrative structure of TRoT Special Forces programs. SFCOM consists of the officers, trainers, and high ranking officials that deal with strategy, training, discipline, and so on within the special forces, as well as those who overview, and ensure the highest quality product from SF trainings, and operations. Most SFCOM officials do not possess the ability to command other SF divisions, unless they are assistants, or agents of the director. Subsection G: TCOM : TCOM, or Terran Command, represents the highest military leadership in TRoT. These officials run the group, assign positions, moderate group activity, and do many other things to ensure the continued success of the republic. TCOM positions are not given to the average individual, and are reserved for some of the most intelligent, and respected members in the TRoT community. Some TCOM positions are chosen by elections, in which the TRoT community chooses who will receive the position, elections are moderated and run by GM. Overwatch officers, and GM agents, can be reported to TCOM if suspected to be corrupt, or unfair. However, TCOM members can be reported to GM if suspected to be corrupt or unfair as well. Subsection H: Overwatch : Overwatch units are the republic’s version of military police. However, Overwatch moderate all activity within the group. The primary goal of the Overwatch however, is to ensure that the rules within the TRoT law book, are withheld. Overwatch is directly run, and moderated by the GM department. Overwatch officers, and GM agents, can be reported to TCOM if suspected to be corrupt, or unfair. The positions within GM, and Overwatch, are reserved for the most trusted and intelligent members in the TRoT community. Subsection I: GM GM, or Group Moderation, is a department which prevents corruption within TRoT’s administration. GM officials or “agents” do as their name suggests, they moderate. Agents will be seen at most TRoT activities, these activities can include anything from rallies, to raids. Agents collect data, and write reviews on low and high ranking officers, this data can later be used to help choose users for a position in the group, assist in a court trial, or assist with investigations that GM may launch on a player who broke a rule or is supposedly corrupt. There are many more potential uses for this data as well. GM also runs the Overwatch. Overwatch officers, and GM agents, can be reported to TCOM if suspected to be corrupt, or unfair. However, TCOM members can be reported to GM if suspected to be corrupt or unfair as well. The positions within GM are reserved for the most trusted and intelligent members in the TRoT community. Subsection J: CP : The CP, or Cadet Program, is a phase in which all members of TRoT must go thru, in order to enter the military divisions. TRoT’s CP is going to be very basic, and will cover things that all units should know. It is in most players’ interests to pass thru this phase, because they will learn things here that will help in most groups on roblox. It should take the average member at least two days to pass thru the CP. The trainers of CP are handpicked by TCOM, and GM. The cadet program was designed and installed by TCOM, to weed out the members who would not provide sufficient skill or activity on the battlefield, or who could cause problems within the group. A member, who truly wants to be part of TRoT, should have little to no trouble passing the CP. Subsection K: ECOM : ECOM, or Engineering Command, represents the tech developers and builders within the TRoT community. However, the engineering department will play a special role on the battlefield. These units will be able to gain access to weaponry that is still in beta, or is not completely done yet. They will also be able to repair damaged vehicles. More information on ECOM will be released soon. Subsection L: AAR : AAR, or Allied Affairs and Relations, is a department that deals with all external group affairs. AAR members establish alliances, assist TCOM when choosing who to declare war on, end wars, attend coalition meetings, and represent TRoT on the diplomatic front. AAR diplomats have little to no military power within TRoT, but should be respected. AAR members are considered to be regular infantry units on the battlefield, and can be commanded by most HR’s in MARCOM, NAVCOM, and SFCOM. Section 5: Weaponry Subsection A: Long Range Weapons : WORK IN PROGRESS, TO BE ANNOUNCED Subsection B: Mid Range Weapons : WORK IN PROGRESS, TO BE ANNOUNCED Subsection C: Short Range Weapons : -SMG-4621 Subsection D: Balanced Weapons : -MRS-951 Modular Rifle System Subsection E: Specialized Weapons : WORK IN PROGRESS, TO BE ANNOUNCED Subsection F: Anti-Vehicular Weapons : -AMR-74 Subsection G: Attachments : -12x Scope with ARVRD : -ACOG 3x Optics with ARVRD : -AFG1 : -VFG : -Various Bipods : -'Ferret' 40mm Grenade Launcher Subsection H: Toss-able items : WORK IN PROGRESS, TO BE ANNOUNCED Subsection I: Vehicle mounted Weapons : WORK IN PROGRESS, TO BE ANNOUNCED Subsection J: Exclusive Weapons : WORK IN PROGRESS, TO BE ANNOUNCED Subsection K: Overkill on Weapon use (Policy) : The policy on weapon editing is pretty simple. We don't want our members to use more than the neccesary amount of firepower during combat. This means for example, that if there is only one raider in the server, and he is armed with a pistol, it is unethical to use a minigun to mow him/her down. By following this policy, we make the raid experiance for our raiders better, we make our base fairer, and we give our units more of a challenge. Violating this policy can result in arrest via Overwatch. Section 6: Advertisements Subsection A: Restrictions (Policy) : In order to get permission to create ads for The Republic of Terra, you need to get the ad reviewed by Engineering Command (ECOM). ECOM deals with all tech within TRoT. We have ads go thru ECOM first to make sure that no false information is put up, that could make TRoT look bad. We are very appreciative of any ad help we get, but we need to make sure we are getting the right message out. Subsection B: Reviews : When you send your ad to ECOM for review, they will look for a number of things. These can include but are not limited to; Good design, appropriate content, creativity, etc. If ECOM finds your ad to be of high enough quality to be published, they will temporarily move you to a rank that is able to publish ads. You may give yourself credit for the ad in the ad, just try not to make it too ominous. Subsection C: Rewards : Because creating ads for TRoT is practically a donation, we want to give something back in return. The rewards that may be given out for publishing/creating TRoT ads has yet to be decided by TCOM, but we can assure you, it will be a good deal. Section 7: Admin abuse Subsection A: Abusive commands (Policy) : In TRoT, we have a very strict policy on AA. AA is a problem in most groups, and will not happen here. Any commands that are not completely neccesary, are AA. Also, during raids (Official or non-official), admins are NOT allowed to use commands that could provide TRoT with an unfair advantage. These commands may include but are not limited to: Teleport, give, speed, invisible, nograv, noclip, fly, god, etc. Any admin caught breaking this poilcy will lose admin as soon as possible, no exceptions. This admin may submit a appeal to GM after he/she loses her admin. GM will decide to void, or pass the appeal. Not the prosecutor. A trial may be held, or investigation launched. Subsection B: Proof (Important) : If you are dealin with an admin abuser, the best thing to do is to take plenty of screenshots (SS). These screenshots can be used to prove that a user was admin abusing. If you have no screenshots, you will have a difficult time getting the users admin revoked, because the investigation, or trial that may occur will not have any way to ensure that the user was AA'ing. To take screenshots in-game, simply press the Print Screen (Print Scr) key that is usually located in the top right part of your keyboard. We have yet to see a keyboard without this key. You may also want to take down the names of people who are witnesses, or people who also saw the admin doing AA. Subsection C: Excptions to section 8 (Policy) : In section 8, we discuss trainings. An admin may use commands that would usually be abusive during this training, to make the training go the way they plan. The only command that we will consider abuse here, would be to use the :ban command, or :crash command, on anyone in TRoT or an allied clan, and users who are planning to join TRoT. Subsection D: Reporting an admin : Reporting an admin who abused is quite simple, simply send in a report of what happened to the GM director, or a GM agent. Do not send the report to overwatch, as they won't be able to do anything. If GM does not respond within the week, attempt contacting another HR in GM, or TCOM. Section 8: Trainings : Depicting on which division(s) the training is focusing on, different rules and restrictions may apply. For the devisions that do not possess their own guidelines in this guide, on how to act during a training session. Refer to the directior of the training session, and Section 8, Subsection A. Subsection A: Training expectations (Policy) : It is expected that ALL personell in the server at the time of the training, are on their best behavior. No sidebar conversations, interruptions, distractions, TK's, or "Pranks" will be permitted. During training sessions, we are trying to hone/perfect our skills, as well as see who among us is better in certain catagories. If you are caught disrupting a training for any of the previously stated reasons, you may be arrested. If you or a associate ever see anyone causing disruptions, report them to the Department of Group Moderation, or GM. You will likely be rewarded for your help. Subsection B: Cadet Program Training (Important) : In the event that the training session is for our Cadet Program. Our new cadets are expected to take everything as seriously as possible, for our benefit as well as theirs. You are all making first impressions to your future comerades, and do not want to be goofing off. The accounts of our cadets are required to be a certain age, this is to prevent alternate accounts being used as spies, from infiltrating our group and giving the Department of Group Moderation, or GM, more work. We apologize to those who wish to be part of TRoT, but are not old enough on roblox. You will have to wait, few exceptions will be made, if any. : Subsection C: Naval Training (Important) : In the event that the training session is for our Navy. Our naval pilots and staff are expected to take everything seriously. As stated in section 8, Subsection A; "During training sessions, we are trying to hone/perfect our skills, as well as see who among us is better in certain catagories". This statement is expected to be used as a guideline for your actions. If you do not use your time to "Hone your skills", you will be removed from the server, or arrested. It is also expected that no personell are using Naval vehicles without permission, and that all personell using vehicles are using them for training purposes ONLY. : note Because we feel that most of the training rules are pretty straightforward. We will write the rest of this section later. Section 9: Hiring staff/Getting hired Subsection A: Hiring staff (Policy) : When hiring a staff member, a official must provide some form of test to the applicant. The exam should test the applicant on experiance, and intelligence. We do not want saff personell and officers who cannot act like intelligent humans on a regular basis, and so we must take the neccesary precautions to ensure that this standard is met. Subsection B: Getting hired : New staff members must fill out, and submit an application to the staff agent that is recruiting them. This is done to ensure that they meet the standards set for the position that they are applying for. Applications may be requested openly if we are having difficulty finding someone to fill a position. If a staff member is recruited without filling out some form of application, they can be removed by GM, and an investigation can be launched. Section 10: The Department of Group Moderation Subsection A: Reporting a user (Important) : New staff members must fill out, and submit an application to the staff agent that is recruiting them. This is done to ensure that they meet the standards set for the position that they are applying for. Applications may be requested openly if we are having difficulty finding someone to fill a position. If a staff member is recruited without filling out some form of application, they can be removed by GM, and an investigation can be launched. Subsection B: Reporting a GM staff member (Important) : In the event that a GM user needs to be reported, you may send a report claim to TCOM. Currently, there is no inbox account for TCOM. This should be changed shortly. For now, send a report claim to anyone in TCOM. : Subsection C: What a GM agent can and can't do (Policy) : The agents of GM, and judges, are there to assist the director and Cheif Justice in the mission of finding, and dealing with conflicts inside of TRoT. Agents act as extra hands and eyes. They can arrest you, and place you in suspension. Agents however, cannot undo this. Once you are arrested, you remain arrested until a judge deals with your case. Agents cannot host trainings unless they are in another department, and are the appropriate rank to do so. Agents cannot abuse users, or admin in any TRoT facilities, and should be reported to TCOM if caught doing so. Agents cannot disrupt trainings, or raids, unless a violation has been made. They cannot command foot, or air units. They cannot lead raids - again unless they are in another department, and are the appropriate rank to do so. Agents cannot use admin to give out weapons. They cannot promote, or demote, unless they are moving someone to "Awaiting Trial". Finally, they cannot accept join requests, or exile users. : Section 11: Member suspension, and trials Subsection A: Member suspension/Arrest (Policy) : If a member of TRoT, or an allied diplomat is convicted of disobeying rules, or is caught breaking rules. They can be, and should be arrested by a GM staff member, or TCOM member (TCOM members should rarely arrest members, as that is not their primary purpose). The member that has been arrested will be moved to the rank of "Awaiting Trial" in any department that they occupy. Everyone is entitled to a trial, even our new cadets. While in the suspension rank, these units are not allowed to legally participate in raids, defences, operations, trainings, or any sort of activity that TRoT is involved in. They are stripped of all rank, authority, permission, etc, and are not allowed to enter any TRoT facilities (Unless granted permission by GM or TCOM). Subsection B: Trials : If a member of TRoT is suspended/arrested and placed into the "Awaiting Trial" rank. Then a few things will happen; First, a trial will be schedueled for them (They will be notified when the trial is to be held, if there is a conflict in date then they can apply to have the date changed), second; they will have admin removed from all places, and third; They will be added to a "Suspended status" in TRoT's official facilities. This suspended status will prevent them from entering TRoT spawns/areas, and will prevent them from gaining weaponry. When the date of the trial arrives, a judge, the cheif justice, or the department director will be present. As well as anyone who wishes to support/contest the Defendant (Person who was accused), as well as anyone who wishes to stay and spectate. Trials should be recorded on video, and will be published to youtube to serve as an archive for those who wish to learn more about the convicted, and why he/she was given the consequence that they where given. The trial will start with the judge claiming what the defendant is being charged with, and then will continue with the defendants defence. The Plaintiff can object to what the defendant is saying at any time, but the judge who is on duty determains weither or not the objection is to be accepted. If it is, then the Plaintiff will present his argument to the defendant, if the objection is witheld, then the Plaintiff will bring up the argument after the defendant is done speaking, if it is declined, then the plaintiff must drop the argument. After the defendant has finished speaking, the plaintiff may raise their case. The trial will continue in this fasion for a total of 30-60 minutes, until a conclusion has been reached. The jury will determain weither or not the defendant is guilty, or innocent. If the jury is in favor, or against the plaintiff, or the defendant. Then either side may plead that the judge makes an unbaised decision. If the judge cannot do this, then another judge will be brought in to decide. This judge will be briefed on the entire case. If the defendant is found to be guilty, then they will be punished accordingly. If they are found to be innocent, they will be placed back into their former ranks, and will have their suspended status revoked. The trial will still be posted on youtube. Section 12: Quotas : note No, this is not a communist group, but it is similar in a non-evil way. Quotas are used in TRoT as an extra system of checks and balances. They are used to give our staff an idea of what is expected of them, as well as make things easier on the department of Group Moderation. If they are not met, then there are consequences, but they always are in favor of TRoT as a whole. Subsection A: MARCOM Quotas : The quotas set for MARCOM (The marines), are focused primarily on performance during defences. The marines make up our primary defence sheild, and are the backbone of our army. The following, are our quotas for MARCOM: : 1. MARCOM must host AT LEAST 1 training session daily. This includes during the weekdays. : 2. MARCOM must have AT LEAST a 20:1 soldier to officer ratio. For every 20 soldiers, there should be at least one officer. : 3. MARCOM must check for inactive users at least once a month. Inactive users are to be demoted to the lowest rank in the Marine Core. : 4. MARCOM must promote users for patrolling at least an hour. Unless the user is within two promotions from an officer rank. Also, users cannot be promoted to officer for patrolling. Section 13: Amending the lawbook Subsection A: Amendment process : In order to amend the lawbook for the Republic of Terra. TCOM or GM (Or the two combined) must have at least 4 high ranking staff members that wish to change or add something. They must write the section that is to be added, or write their reason for perfoming a change. They must then ask the group for feedback. If the majority of the feedback is positive, then the party that wants change may host a vote. GM manages the vote. Any member of TRoT that has passed the cadet program, or is a diplomat, may vote for the change. If the majority votes in the amendment, then it may be installed. If it is voted down, then it may be changed, and the system repeats until it is installed or declined again. Subsection B: Public Display (Policy) : In order for a change to be put up for a vote, the party creating the change MUST publish on the forum, an explanation of why they want the change (If the change is removing something), or MUST publish what the change will do, as well as what it will appear as in the lawbook if it is voted in. A link to the forum post MUST be shouted in the main group. If the 2/3rds of the comments on the guide are positive, GM may launch a vote. There must be at least 15 comments on the change, and at least 70% of the comments must be positive. The vote will be held at a designated facility.